Mariage
by styvane
Summary: La gazette annonce le mariage d'Harry et Ron, enfin sauf si d'anciens Serpentard s'en mêlent.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire si.

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Vendredi 6 juin.**

- Drago, fit Blaise qui entrait comme une furie dans la maison qu'ils habitaient, tu as vu la gazette d'aujourd'hui ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Potter se marie avec Weasley.

- Pfff, de toute façon cela devait bien arriver un jour. Depuis que cette garce lui a mis le grappin dessus il est devenu son esclave.

- Non Drago, il ne s'agit pas de Ginny, mais de Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Potter épouse Ron Weasley.

- Il est hétéro !

- Ben faut croire que non.

- Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, rugit le blond. J'ai laissé tomber en pensant qu'il aimait les femmes et que je n'avais aucune chance, mais il est hors de question que je le laisse épouser un autre homme que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ressurgir dans sa vie, le draguer, l'emballer, le kidnapper, le menacer. Je n'en sais rien, mais je l'aurai.

- D'accord, je suis partant.

- C'est vrai tu vas m'aider ?

- Euh … si on veut. Ron est trognon et je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait de l'avoir rien que pour moi.

- Ils se marient quand ?

- Dans trois semaines.

- Bien, je prends les dispositions nécessaires et demain au plus tard, on débarque à Londres. Nous commencerons alors notre mission de séduction.

Le mois de juin était particulièrement chaud cette année et dans le jardin du Square Grimmaurd, Harry et Ron profitaient de la nouvelle piscine fraîchement installée. Ils y passaient pratiquement toutes leurs journées, se prélassant au soleil en buvant des cocktails de jus de fruits.

- Harry, on fait la une de la gazette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

- Que l'on va se marier dans trois semaines et que l'on fait un couple glamour.

- Quelle bande de menteurs, on n'est pas vraiment assortis.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont le voir ?

- Qu'on ne va pas ensemble ?

- Non, rit le rouquin, Blaise et Drago tu crois que, où qu'ils soient, ils verront l'article ?

- J'espère bien, soupira-t-il, car je compte bien me marier dans trois semaines.

- Et s'ils sont déjà avec quelqu'un ?

- On annulera et c'est tout.

- Ouais, ma mère va être déçue, ricana Ron.

Depuis la fin de Poudlard, i ans, Ron et Harry étaient venus vivre au Square Grimmaurd. Après s'être rendu compte de son homosexualité, Ron avait rompu avec Hermione et celle-ci ne leur avait plus jamais donné signe de vie.

Harry qui se savait gay depuis longtemps, avait pour sa part annoncé à Ginny qu'entre eux cela ne dépasserait jamais le stade amical, voir fraternel.

Elle avait boudé quelques jours puis c'était tourné vers Dean, qui amoureux depuis des années, n'avait pas demandé mieux.

Aujourd'hui las des conquêtes d'un soir, les deux garçons avaient décidé d'essayer de retrouver ceux qu'ils aimaient depuis Poudlard, en silence. Or, les élus de leur cœur avaient disparu depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard et les retrouver c'était avéré fastidieux.

Ils savaient que pour les attirer il leur fallait un appât et quoi de mieux qu'un faux mariage, pour leur rappeler qu'ils existaient et pour leur avouer par la même occasion leur homosexualité.

Ils savaient qu'ils prenaient des risques, ils pourraient les perdre définitivement, mais ils étaient prêts à tout et après tout ils ne risquaient pas de perdre ce qui ne leur appartenait pas vraiment.

**Samedi 07 juin**

Drago courait dans tous les sens. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à appeler ses directeurs de service, pour qu'ils gèrent seuls, ses affaires le temps de son absence. Il avait repris les affaires de feu son père et il vivait désormais en Ecosse. Il avait refusé de retourner dans le Manoir Malefoy où avait vécu Voldemort et n'avait pas eu de difficultés à le revendre. Le fait qu'il ait accueilli le Lord Noir avait fait augmenter son prix et une foule d'acquéreurs avides de sensations fortes s'étaient battus pour le posséder.

Blaise l'avait suivi et ensemble ils géraient son empire. Ils étaient restés amis et s'ils étaient tous les deux gays, ils n'avaient pourtant jamais couché ensemble. Ils étaient amoureux, Blaise avait toujours eu le béguin pour le rouquin. Il se souvenait du nom affectueux de "petit fauve" qu'il aimait lui donner pour le nommer quand il parlait de lui à Drago. Le blond de son côté s'était amouraché du Survivant. Malheureusement celui-ci était hétéro et il sortait avec la belette fille, enfin ça c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui amène la Gazette.

Il avait lu l'article une bonne dizaine de fois, ils avaient osé dire que le rouquin et lui formaient un couple glamour, c'était ridicule. Harry et lui étaient glamour, ils étaient classes, beaux, mais le rouquin lui il était lourdaud, maladroit et sapé comme un sac. Il faudrait qu'il redemande à Blaise ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver à ce type.

- Blaise, tu es là ?

- Oui, je termine ma valise.

- Tout est arrangé, Julian nous prête son appartement dans Londres.

- Ton ex !

- Et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se fasse des idées ?

- Non, j'ai été clair et net avec lui, nous sommes amis rien de plus.

- Hum, si tu en es certain.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt à revoir mon petit fauve.

Ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminette et atterrirent tous les deux sur un tapis de longs poils sombres. Après s'être nettoyés pour retirer l'excédent de suie sur leurs vêtements, ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres au bout du couloir. Drago qui connaissait déjà les lieux, prit la chambre de gauche qu'il savait pourvue d'une salle de bain attenante et attribua d'office celle de droite à Blaise. Ils s'installèrent rapidement et se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner.

- Tu as une idée d'approche ? demanda Blaise.

- Il y a un gala de charité ce soir au Grand Palais.

- C'est où ?

- Du côté Moldu mais c'est protégé et seuls des sorciers ayant des laisser passer peuvent y aller.

- Et nous on fait comment ?

- J'ai deux invitations, je suis un Malefoy et j'ai du fric à ne savoir qu'en faire.

- Et Potter ira ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il raffole de ce genre de soirée où il doit dilapider sa fortune pour se donner bonne conscience.

- Et pas toi ?

- Non, mentit le blond. Nous irons nous acheter des tenues cet après-midi, nous devons faire bonne impression.

- J'ai hâte de le revoir, soupira Blaise, mais j'appréhende notre rencontre.

- N'aie pas le trac, il faut absolument qu'ils craquent pour nous et qu'ils ne se marient pas tous les deux.

- Et s'ils s'aiment vraiment ? Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

- Si c'est le cas on laissera tomber, bougonna le blond.

Traînant la savate, Ron et Harry entraient et sortaient des boutiques de vêtements aussi vite que s'ils avaient un troll aux fesses. Accrocs ni l'un ni l'autre au shopping sous toutes ses formes, entrer dans une boutique et essayer des vêtements leur semblait presque aussi pénible que de subir un Doloris. Malheureusement, il leur fallait chacun une robe de cérémonie pour la soirée de charité à laquelle ils étaient conviés. Pas que ce soit un de leur passe-temps préféré, mais ils aimaient donner pour des œuvres et leur présence lors de ces soirées, attirait du monde et aidait sérieusement les organisateurs à renflouer les caisses des différentes organisations d'orphelins ou de blessés de guerre, un peu trop rapidement oubliés après celle-ci.

Harry trouva rapidement son bonheur avec une robe argentée à broderies noires, contrairement à Ron qui trouvait que tout jurait avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

Après la quatrième boutique, il trouva enfin la robe idéale. Elle était verte et argent, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire, jamais il n'aurait cru porter un jour les couleurs de Serpentard. Ils payèrent leurs achats et se noyèrent parmi la population sur le chemin de traverse. Ils marchèrent vers le chaudron baveur quand Ron se figea. Harry qui ne s'en était pas aperçu, continuait de parler tout seul quand, surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse à la même question pour la troisième fois, il se retourna, pour constater qu'il était seul.

Il chercha Ron des yeux parmi les gens qui commençaient à le bousculer et il le vit partir dans la direction opposée.

Il le suivit, se hâtant et donnant des coups de coudes pour se frayer un chemin à contre sens de la marche.

- Ron, cria-t-il, attends-moi.

- Harry, tu les as vus ?

- Qui ?

- Ils sont là.

- Qui Ron ?

- Blaise et Malefoy. Ils sont entrés dans cette boutique.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Oui, je crois. Ça leur ressemblait en tout cas.

- Viens on rentre.

- Tu crois que j'ai des hallucinations ?

- Non, ça doit être la fatigue couplée au fait que tu veuilles tellement le voir.

Peu convaincu, il le suivit et se retourna quand même plusieurs fois, rêvant de les apercevoir. Il espérait surtout se rassurer sur son état de santé. S'il commençait à avoir des visions, il faudrait qu'il consulte rapidement un Médicomage.

Ils rentrèrent juste à temps pour se préparer. Harry chercha un bon quart d'heure les invitations avant de les retrouver pliées en quatre dans la poche de sa veste. Il les défroissa un peu honteux et tendit la sienne à Ron qui grimaça devant l'état.

Il était 18 heures quand ils transplanèrent dans l'entrée du Palais. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà les journalistes leur sautaient dessus.

Souriant, mais gênés, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au grand escalier qui menait à l'étage.

- Mr Potter, fit l'un des journalistes, pourquoi épousez-vous Mr Weasley alors que les prétendantes ne manquent pas ?

- Pourquoi lui ? fit une autre voix.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit Harry excédé. Il est la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, il a toujours été à mes côtés et je peux compter sur lui. Je l'aime et personne ne changera ça.

Il empoigna la main de Ron de façon possessive et le traîna derrière lui dans les marches.

- Harry doucement, tu vas m'arracher le bras.

- Désolé, souffla Harry, mais ils sont pénibles, pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas ensemble ?

- Harry, rassure moi tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ? paniqua le rouquin.

- Non bêta, je t'aime mais comme mon frère.

- Ouf, fit-il soulagé, en tout cas merci pour ce que tu as dit.

- Je le pense Ron, tu es ma famille.

- Merci, fit il ému.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ron lui sourit sans prendre ombrage de ce baiser qu'il accepta comme une marque d'amitié sans ambiguïté.

- Merde les photographes, jura Harry en entendant crépiter les flashs.

- On va encore faire la une de la gazette, souffla Ron.

- Molly va finir par se faire des idées.

- J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était des histoires de journalistes, là j'aurai du mal à lui faire croire le contraire.

- Mr Potter, fit un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années.

- Mr le premier Ministre ravi de vous revoir, fit le brun.

- Voici votre futur époux, fit le ministre en saluant le rouquin.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que celui-ci se jetait sur les nouveaux invités. Ron et Harry se sourirent et avancèrent dans la grande salle, sous les regards des curieux et des admirateurs. Ils saluèrent quelques connaissances et Ron, las de voir tous ces lèche-bottes se dirigea vers le buffet, laissant un Harry plus diplomatique gérer le questionnement des curieux.

Il piocha dans un plat de petits fours qui lui semblaient appétissants, il croqua dans le premier avec gourmandise et sentit qu'on le regardait. Il vida sa bouche et se retourna, pour faire face à celui qui peuplait ses rêves depuis quelques années.

Il relâcha le second toast et lui tourna le dos. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement, il souffla bruyamment et il pivota à nouveau se demandant s'il serait encore là, ou s'il s'agissait encore d'une hallucination.

Mais il était encore là, encore plus proche qu'auparavant. Il lui sourit et Ron chercha machinalement Harry du regard.

- Salut Ron.

- Euh ! Salut.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en voyant le rouquin presque paniquer.

- Oui ça va, je cherche Harry.

- Ton fiancé, souffla Blaise.

- Oui, on va se marier.

- Je l'ai lu dans la gazette, j'ignorais que tu étais homo.

- Hein ! Oh oui ça, je l'ai toujours été.

- Tu étais avec Granger à Poudlard.

- Tu veux écrire ma biographie ?

- Non, je m'interroge c'est tout.

- Ah ! Je vois Harry. Ravi de t'avoir revu.

Il le planta devant les petits fours et déguerpit rapidement vers Harry. Celui-ci discutait à nouveau avec le ministre et fut surpris de voir Ron lui sauter quasiment dessus.

- Ils sont là, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Et là je n'ai pas rêvé.

- Un problème, demanda le ministre.

- Non, sourit Harry, juste de vieilles connaissances.

- À bientôt Mr Potter, réfléchissez bien à ma proposition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Ron.

- Plus tard, fit le brun. Tu les as vus ?

- J'ai même parlé à Blaise, enfin parlé c'est vite dit je l'ai plutôt agressé.

- Ne sois pas si nerveux notre plan a fonctionné.

- Hum, voici Malefoy. Je te laisse ?

- Non, prends-moi dans tes bras.

Ron s'exécuta et l'enserra par la taille, Harry plongea sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa doucement, faisant rougir le rouquin.

Drago qui s'avançait dans leur direction faillit faire demi-tour en voyant la scène, puis il se ressaisit. S'il voulait Potter il devrait le côtoyer et s'habituer à ces démonstrations d'affections.

Ron était un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de se montrer en public, surtout lorsque Harry, très tactile, devenait câlin avec lui. C'est donc rouge comme un coquelicot qu'il accueillit, auprès d'un Harry sûr de lui, Drago Malefoy.

- Tiens ! fit le blond, le couple du mois.

- Salut à toi aussi Malefoy, fit Harry.

- J'avais un peu de mal à le croire en lisant la gazette, mais vous êtes bien ensemble.

- Eh oui ! On s'aime à la folie, hein mon cœur ?

- Oui, répondit Ron plus très sûr.

- Et toi tu as quelqu'un ?

- Oui, mentit le blond, mais il n'a pas pu se libérer alors je suis venu avec Blaise.

- Tu ne vis plus à Londres ? demanda Harry.

- Ma vie t'intéresse Potter ?

- Non, dit-il trop rapidement.

- Je vis en Écosse mais je suis venu quelques jours à Londres pour le plaisir.

- Zabini aussi ? dit Ron.

- Oui, nous sommes devenus inséparables, tout comme vous sauf que l'on ne couche pas ensemble nous.

- Nous n….

- Bon, le coupa Harry avant que Ron ne vende la mèche, si tu le permets nous avons d'autres personnes à voir.

- Je ne vous retiens pas, de toute façon on se croisera bien à nouveau durant notre séjour.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry en tirant Ron derrière lui.

- J'ai failli tout gâcher, couina le roux.

- C'est bon il ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

- On rentre ?

- Le temps de faire un don et on y va.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Harry était déçu par les résultats plus que mitigés de la soirée, la seule chose de bonne qui en était ressortit était que les Serpentard avaient réagi et ils étaient enfin de retour à Londres. La mauvaise nouvelle était que le blond avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Assis dans le canapé la tête entre ses mains, Ron pestait contre lui-même et son incapacité à modérer son appréhension face à Zabini. Harry lui tapa sur l'épaule en guise de réconfort et Ron secoua la tête de gauche à droite, incapable de trouver des mots assez forts pour exprimer sa bêtise.

De leur côté, les Serpentard ayant vu les deux Gryffons partir ne trouvèrent aucune raison de rester parmi tous ces inconnus qui ne les intéressaient pas outre mesure.

Ils regagnèrent l'appartement et virent que le propriétaire des lieux les attendait assis dans le canapé.

Grand, châtain aux yeux verts, celui-ci se leva immédiatement et vint à leur rencontre. Blaise le reconnu immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà croisé à maintes reprises, il le salua d'une poignée de main. Drago plutôt embarrassé par sa venue, hésita avant de se retrouver dans ses bras pour une accolade.

- Tu m'as manqué, fit Julian.

- On s'est vus la semaine dernière, fit le blond.

- Je parle intimement, précisa-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, j'avais juste besoin d'un pied à terre à Londres.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je vous laisse, fit Blaise, bonne nuit.

- À demain vieux. Non Julian je n'ai personne pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant, souligna-t-il.

- Nous deux c'est fini, c'était sympa le temps que cela a duré mais c'est terminé.

- Je t'aime toujours tu le sais.

- Pas moi.

- J'ai envie de toi, dit-il en s'approchant.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as prêté ton appart ? Pour que je fasse un petit tour dans ton lit ?

- J'y ai pensé mais non. Ce n'est pas la condition pour que tu restes Drago, mais cela pourrait être agréable pour nous deux.

- Non, n'insiste pas.

- Une dernière fois pour clore notre histoire.

- Non.

- Allez, c'était bien nous deux, insista Julian en le prenant par la taille et en le collant contre lui. Une dernière fois, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres qu'il happa avec gourmandise.

- Arrête cela ne nous mènera nulle part.

- Chut, fait moi l'amour.

Julian l'embrassa à nouveau et Drago répondit à son baiser, l'instant d'après, ils étaient sur le canapé faisant voler leurs vêtements au travers de la pièce. Nus, en sueur, ils se laissèrent retomber, essoufflés par leur performance.

Calé contre Drago qui lui caressait machinalement le dos, Julian se redressa pour le regarder.

- Qui est Harry ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as gémit son nom.

- Non, je m'en serais rendu compte.

- Faut croire que ce mec occupe suffisamment ton esprit.

- Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, désolé.

- C'est donc contre lui que je dois batailler pour te garder ?

- Non, je t'ai dit qu'entre nous c'est fini.

- Tu as aussi dit qu'il ne se passerait plus rien et regarde-nous. Tu l'aimes cet Harry ?

- Oui.

- Plus que tu m'as aimé ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour lui que tu es là ?

- Hum.

- Je peux quand même rester quelques jours ici ?

- C'est chez toi tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Bon, je vais dans mon lit.

- Je peux venir ?

- Non Julian, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

Il resta étendu sur le canapé et rabattit sur lui le plaid qui recouvrait celui-ci. Drago disparu dans le couloir après qu'il ait ramassé ses vêtements. Il aimait cet homme depuis le premier jour où il l'avait aperçu dans le cabinet d'avocat de son père. Il avait eu le coup de foudre dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans la pièce.

Drago avait 6 ans de moins que lui mais cela n'avait pas été un problème pour lui, il avait largué son mec de l'époque et avait usé de tout son charme pour séduire le blondinet. Il ne lui avait pas résisté longtemps, à peine une quinzaine de jours. Ils avaient passé 8 mois ensemble et pendant tout ce temps, il avait cru pourvoir le rendre accro, or, le blondinet n'avait jamais eu pour lui que de l'affection. Il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir son cœur.

Ils s'étaient quittés d'un commun accord, il avait pensé que le blond avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue mais non, il était resté seul. Cela l'avait rassuré car il avait toujours gardé l'espoir de pouvoir le récupérer

Mais désormais un certain Harry venait se mettre en eux, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il haïssait déjà pour avoir le culot de lui voler ce qui était à lui.

Il s'endormit en pensant aux maintes façons de se débarrasser de cet importun.

Mais d'abord il devait savoir qui il était.

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**Dimanche 08 juin**

Attablés pour le petit déjeuner, Ron et Harry ne prononçaient pas un mot. Seul le bruit de leur mâchoire broyant les toasts et les céréales se faisait entendre.

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre brisant le silence instauré, Ron soupira et se leva pour récupérer le journal du matin.

Il paya le volatile blanc et dénoua la gazette de sa patte.

Comme ils s'y attendaient ils faisaient la une du canard. En gros plan, les lèvres d'Harry rencontraient furtivement les siennes. Il jeta le journal devant Harry qui haussa les sourcils.

- On est plutôt mignon.

- Je suis sûr que ma mère va l'encadrer, bougonna Ron.

- Elle sait qu'on n'est pas ensemble.

- Oui, mais c'est ma mère, fit il fataliste. Je suis sûr qu'elle garde toutes les coupures de presse depuis ta naissance.

- J'espère qu'eux l'auront vu.

- À n'en pas douter, mais comment va-t-on les revoir ?

- Il y a une soirée vendredi prochain.

- Ça fait presque une semaine.

- On peut les croiser sur le chemin de traverse.

- C'est hasardeux.

- En boite ?

- Pff, on ne sait même pas où ils habitent.

- Il faudrait qu'ils sachent où et quand nous trouver.

- Mais encore !

- J'y réfléchis Ron, il faut que j'approfondisse l'idée.

- C'est pas gagné, soupira le rouquin.

- Ça me dégoûte, fit Blaise en jetant la gazette loin de sa vue.

- Jaloux ?

- Pas toi ?

- Si, si j'avais été à la place du rouquin, je ne me serais pas contenté de ça.

- Salut, les interrompit Julian.

- Salut, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Le journal est arrivé, génial. Ah ! C'est encore ces deux-là à la une. Il n'y a pas d'autres sujets plus importants que ça ?

- Non, répondit Blaise en récupérant le journal. Je le garde celui-là, dit-il à Drago, chacun son tour.

- Vous vous battez pour le journal ! s'exclama Julian.

- Non, soupira Blaise, pour la photo.

- De Potter ! Oh ! Le fameux Harry c'est lui ? fit le châtain qui venait de comprendre.

Drago acquiesça et Julian se mit à rire. Quand il se remit, après quelques minutes, il essuya les larmes que son fou rire avait déclenchées.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Hier quand j'ai entendu parler de ce mec j'ai eu peur d'avoir un sérieux concurrent. Aujourd'hui je suis rassuré.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as aucune chance, c'est Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier. C'est une star et il s'en fiche de ses groupies comme toi, en plus il se marie dans quelques semaines.

- Je le connais très bien Potter et je ne suis pas une groupie, s'énerva Drago.

- C'est ça !

- On a été à l'école ensemble, ajouta Blaise à Poudlard.

- Très bien, présentez le moi alors.

- Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment le joindre.

- Tu m'étonnes, se moqua Julian. Dès que tu le trouves fais-moi signe.

Il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Blaise toisa Drago d'un air désolé.

- Quoi ? dit le blond.

- Comment as-tu pu sortir avec un mec pareil ?

- J'étais jeune.

- Et hier soir ?

- C'était que du sexe.

- Pour toi oui mais pas pour lui.

- Il sait à quoi s'en tenir.

- En tout cas on est coincé on ne sait pas où ils sont.

- Pas besoin de le savoir, sourit le blond. On va leur envoyer une invitation à dîner par hibou.

- Et bien sûr ils vont accepter.

- Je leur dis ce soir au Wizzard Club.

- Le cabaret !

- Hum.

- Ok, j'espère que cela marchera, soupira le brun.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Ron lui attendait que jaillisse sa merveilleuse idée. Le brun grommelait, les idées ne se bousculaient pas.

Un hibou frappa de nouveau à la fenêtre et Ron se rua sur la pauvre bête qui faillit repartir avec sa lettre.

Il batailla un instant avec la bête effrayée et fini par avoir gain de cause et quelques égratignures

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe sous le regard curieux d'Harry et commença la lecture

_**Chers Potter et Weasley**_

_**Nous sommes en ville pour une courte période, aussi nous aimerions passer une soirée à vos côtés.**_

_**Il nous semble, qu'il serait grand temps de mettre de côté toutes ces années d'animosités et de nous comporter, enfin, comme des adultes.**_

_**Nous vous invitons au Wizzard Club ce soir à 19 heures. Inutile de préciser qu'aucun refus ne sera accepté.**_

_**Drago Malefoy,**_

_**Blaise Zabini.**_

_**P.S. : Habillez-vous avec classe.**_

- Ils nous invitent, sautilla Harry.

- Je n'ai rien de classe et il est hors de question que je refasse les boutiques.

- Je te passerai quelque chose ne t'inquiètes pas.

- On leur répond ?

- Non, on va les faire mariner jusqu'à 19 heures.

- Si Blaise me drague je fais quoi ?

- Tu te laisses faire.

- Mais je suis un homme presque marié moi ! rit Ron.

- Je te rendrai la pareille, rit à son tour le brun.

- On est pathétique, soupira Ron, regarde nous on dirait deux pucelles à leur premier rendez-vous.

Harry grimaça et arrêta sur le champ de gigoter, il se racla la gorge et se hâta de disparaître dans sa chambre à la recherche des vêtements qu'il portera.

19 heures arrivèrent rapidement, tous les deux devant le miroir, Ron et Harry s'observaient en ajustant leurs tenues.

Harry avait revêtu un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche à manches courtes. Ron quant à lui, portait un jean noir et une chemise de la même couleur, chemise appartenant à Harry est dans laquelle il se jugeait trop étriqué. Il tirait dessus de tous les côtés en vain.

- Tu es parfait Ron.

- Ça me boudine.

- Tu es canon, mon cœur, le chambra Harry. Blaise va baver.

- J'espère, tu connais l'endroit où l'on va ?

- C'est un cabaret, on y dîne puis il y a un spectacle.

- Genre des nanas à poil !

- Non, des mecs, sourit Harry.

- Ils nous emmènent voir des mecs à moitié nus alors que l'on va se marier !

- Technique Serpentarde, soupira Harry, ils doivent espérer que l'on pleure en voyant tout ce que l'on n'aura plus et qu'on se jette de désespoir sur le premier venu.

- Eux !

- Ouais.

- J'ai le trac, mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir. Il m'a manqué toutes ses années.

- Accroche-toi à mon bras, on y va.

- C'est parti.

Ils transplanèrent devant le cabaret. Ron grimaça et Harry rit de bon cœur.

- Tu es certain de ne pas t'être trompé ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête, riant de plus belle.

Devant eux s'étalait un immense bâtiment, cerné de part et d'autre de néons multicolores. Sur la façade une silhouette d'homme se tortillant, était elle aussi composée de néons roses clignotants au rythme de ses déhanchements.

- C'est particulier, souffla Ron. Tu crois que c'est pareil à l'intérieur ?

- J'espère que non, soupira Harry en poussant son ami pour qu'il avance.

- Ça fait mal aux yeux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre et se retrouvèrent plongé dans une ambiance totalement en décalage avec l'extérieur. C'était moins tape à l'œil, plus sombre, exit les néons multicolores.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde et Harry se demandait comment ils allaient retrouver les Serpentard. Un jeune homme en uniforme sombre, avec une plaque à son nom s'avança à leur rencontre et se présenta.

- Bonsoir Messieurs, Tommy à votre service. Avez-vous une réservation ?

- Nous sommes attendus par Messieurs Malefoy et Zabini.

- Veuillez me suivre, fit le garçon de salle, je viens juste de les installer.

Ron regarda Harry et il lui prit la main. Le brun la serra pour le rassurer et ils suivirent le jeune homme qui les conduisait tout droit vers, ils l'espéraient, leur destin.

**Pov Harry**

Nous suivions le serveur au travers du cabaret, dépassant de nombreuses tables où se tenait déjà une masse de clientèle. Je cherchais dans la pénombre notre future table quand j'aperçu la chevelure de Drago. Dans l'obscurité sa blondeur tranchait et on ne voyait plus que lui, Blaise à côté n'était visible que grâce à la chemise blanche qu'il avait pris soin de porter. Ron les avait vu lui aussi et je sentis sa main se crisper sur la mienne et une grimace me déformer la mâchoire lorsqu'il me brisa toutes les phalanges. Le serveur nous désigna la table en affichant un grand sourire, puis il nous laissa en pâture aux deux ex-Serpentard qui affichaient un sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Vous êtes en retard, fit le blond en se redressant et en me présentant la chaise près de lui.

Blaise qui s'était levé lui aussi s'empressa de tirer la chaise pour que Ron puisse lui aussi s'asseoir. Il me lâcha la main et je pus enfin, en les bougeant lentement, irriguer de nouveau mes doigts.

- Je ne suis pas connu pour ma ponctualité, répondais-je tout sourire.

- Je m'en souviens, acquiesça-t-il.

- Tu vas bien Ron ? demanda Blaise.

- Oui merci, rougit-il, et toi ?

- Ça va bien.

- On a été étonné de votre invitation, fais je, votre lettre sonnait étrangement comme une tentative de réconciliation, comme si vous vouliez que l'on devienne ami.

- Et si c'était le cas ? dit Drago.

- Je reste perplexe.

- Pourtant c'est vrai, ajouta Blaise, on aimerait mieux vous connaître, passer du temps avec vous.

- Tu es seul ? osa Ron.

- Oui, depuis trop longtemps, soupira-t-il.

- Mais toi tu as quelqu'un Drago, fais je.

- Non, personne.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit au gala hier.

- Je … j'ai rompu il me tapait sur les nerfs.

- Tout le monde n'a pas notre chance, hein Ron !

- Euh … oui, nous on s'aime, beaucoup.

- Je croyais que tu sortais avec Hermione Granger, fit Blaise.

- Non, ça n'a pas marché alors je l'ai quitté et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelles.

- Je suis désolé, ça te rend triste.

- Oui, mais c'est la vie on ne peut pas toujours être avec ceux qu'on aime, malheureusement.

- Je sais ça, soupira Blaise.

- Et si nous passions commande, les interrompit Drago, je meurs de faim.

Je regardais dans sa direction et j'aurais juré qu'il me regardait lui aussi mais d'un air qui indiquait que je pourrais servir de plat de résistance. Il leva la main et les menus apparurent devant nous, surpris je ramassais le mien

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à vous mettre ensemble ?

- Un soir, alors que l'on s'ennuyait, nous avons bu jusqu'à être complètement souls pour pleurer sur notre absence de vie amoureuse on a fini par s'embrasser. Au petit matin nous aurions dû nous sentir honteux de nos actes mais il m'a semblé clair que Ron était celui que je cherchais, il était devant moi et je ne l'avais pas vu, c'est dingue.

- Ouais dingue, soupira Blaise.

- Et cela ne vous dérange pas de vous marier sans avoir connu d'autres hommes ? Imaginez si dans quelques mois vous ne vous convenez plus.

- Je suis sûr que l'on est fait pour être ensemble, sourit Ron. De toute façon aucun autre homme ne m'a jamais fait comprendre que je lui plaisais.

- C'est ridicule, fit Blaise, tu es beau comme tout.

- Merci, rougit Ron aux anges.

- Je rêve ou tu dragues mon homme, intervins-je.

- Tant que vous n'êtes pas encore marié il ne l'est pas vraiment.

- Et toi Harry ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Ne me dis pas que personne ne s'est intéressé au grand sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Si justement, c'est la seule chose qui les intéressait. Ils se fichaient de qui je suis réellement, Ron lui me voit comme étant Harry et pas une pseudo célébrité au bras de laquelle on se pavane.

- Tu sais bien que moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Non, c'est sûr toi tu me voyais comme un sombre crétin, ignare et balafré.

- Nous étions jeunes et j'avoue que je ne réfléchissais pas toujours quand je parlais. Je me laissais souvent guider par la bêtise.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire.

- Euh Harry, fit Ron, Blaise veut m'inviter à danser.

- Vas-y mon cœur.

Ron acquiesça en rougissant, je pense qu'il n'était pas très fier de se retrouver si proche de l'ex Serpentard et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de supposer qu'il espérait, en me demandant, que je refuse que mon futur mari danse lascivement avec un autre homme séduisant. Pourtant si l'on voulait que les choses changent il fallait que l'on se remue.

- Comme c'est mignon, sourit Drago, il te demande la permission.

- Il sait que je suis très jaloux, mentais-je, Blaise n'est pas mal et il semblerait que Ron ne lui soit pas indifférent.

- Et tu les laisses danser ensemble !

- Ils dansent seulement, il ne va pas lui faire l'amour sur la piste.

- Et toi tu en as envie ?

- Oh oui, soupirais-je en manque.

- Je te parle d'une danse, précisa Drago affichant un air goguenard.

- Bien sûr, murmurais-je.

- Mais si tu en as vraiment envie cela peut s'arranger.

- Je suis presque marié, m'offusquais-je.

- Pas encore, dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Tu joues à quoi là.

- Tu me plais beaucoup Harry, énormément même, ajouta-t-il en caressant ma cuisse.

- Tu crois que je vais risquer mon couple pour un coup en passant ?

- Qui te parle d'un coup Potter ?

**Fin du POV Harry**

- Ron, susurra Blaise.

- Hum.

- Je t'aime.

- Hein !

Enlacés sur la piste de danse, tandis qu'un deuxième slow débutait, Ron avait peu à peu perdu tous ses repères et se laissait bercer par les bras puissant du métis. La tête sur son épaule, il avait tout oublié, du lieu où il se trouvait jusqu'à Harry son futur mari.

C'est seulement quand Blaise murmura son prénom qu'il émergea de son cocon.

- Je t'aime et ce depuis longtemps.

- C'est impossible.

- Si, depuis Poudlard en fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es beau, attirant.

- Non pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?

- Je n'osais pas, je pensais que tu me haïssais et puis il y a eu la guerre et je t'ai perdu de vue.

- Je vais me marier avec Harry.

- Tu n'es pas obligé Ron, tu peux faire tes propres choix. Et de toute façon Potter trouvera vite de quoi se consoler.

- Je …

- Non ne dit rien, le coupa Blaise, je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Potter n'est pas ta seule option je pourrais te rendre heureux Ron.

Le roux opina et ils retournèrent se rasseoir à leur table.

Drago soupira en les voyant arriver et il regagna sa place, Harry plus que perplexe sursauta en sentant la main de Ron sur son épaule, perdu dans ses pensées il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Après le dessert Ron prétexta un mal de crane pour rentrer plus tôt, il se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard gourmand de Blaise qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Harry quant à lui, se sentait un peu anéanti par la proposition de Drago, à aucun moment il ne lui avait fait part d'un quel conque sentiment à son égard.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

- Ça ne te dérange pas que l'on soit rentré si tôt ? le questionna Ron.

- Non, car on ne peut pas dire que Drago se meurt d'amour pour moi.

- Blaise m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait que je te quitte.

- Drago m'a juste proposé une partie de jambes en l'air ou deux.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, laisse tomber je suis content pour toi, au moins l'un d'entre nous aura ce qu'il voudra.

- Je ne te laisse pas tout seul Harry.

- Il est hors de question que tu laisses passer Blaise, je te l'interdis. C'est compris ?

- Oui, mais je suis déçu pour toi.

- Et bien pas moi, si je ne lui conviens et bien tant pis pour lui j'en trouverai un plus beau que lui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non, pleurnicha Harry, c'est un enfoiré.

- Allez viens me faire un câlin, je suis sûr que cela s'arrangera pour toi.

**Vendredi 13 juin**

Presque toutes les semaines, Harry et Ron recevaient une multitude de cartons d'invitations pour divers galas de charités ou pour des inaugurations.

Ils jetaient la moitié des invitations, ils aimaient participer à ce genre de soirée si leur présence avait un but précis, sinon, ils refusaient d'être juste là pour faire des chèques.

Ce soir avait lieu l'ouverture d'un musée consacré à la vie et au règne de Voldemort. Ron avait au départ refusé d'y aller, il avait du mal avec tout ce qui lui rappelait le décès de son frère Fred et il ne comprenait pas que l'on consacre un musée à un être aussi monstrueux que Voldemort. Il aurait souhaité qu'on l'oublie, qu'il sorte de leur mémoire à jamais, comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Harry était resté sans avis, bien qu'au fond de lui il espère que ce genre de chose fasse comprendre aux gens quel être vil il était et ne pas voir des fanatiques prendre la relève en criant au génie.

Harry avait été déclaré invité d'honneur dans un article de la gazette, bien que peu enchanté d'être encore associé à Voldemort, il savait que leur présence ferait venir les deux anciens Serpentard et c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment.

Ron et lui avait beaucoup parlé dans l'après-midi, ils s'étaient un peu disputés, avaient beaucoup rit pour finalement tomber d'accord et être fin prêt pour sortir à 18 heures.

Ils transplanèrent aux alentours du musée et main dans la main ils franchirent les portes vitrées du bâtiment.

Comme ils le redoutaient, ils furent assaillis par les journalistes et eurent du mal à s'en dépêtrer. Harry trouva une échappatoire en la personne du premier ministre qui comme à chacune de ses apparitions ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accaparer Harry comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Harry jouait le jeu de sa célébrité, inaugurer des musées, des stèles, participer à des galas de charités, c'était un peu devenu une façon de donner de sa personne de manière impersonnelle.

Il faisait acte de présence, distribuait avec largesse sourires et poignées de main, puis il disparaissait de la vie sorcière jusqu'au prochain évènement qui solliciterait sa présence.

De son côté, Ron, moins demandé qu'Harry flânait du côté du buffet. C'était le seul avantage qui le faisait venir, les petits fours et la boisson gratuite. Non pas qu'il était goinfre, il s'était calmé depuis Poudlard, il avait terminé sa croissance. Mais c'était la seule façon correcte qu'il avait trouvé pour passer le temps sans s'ennuyer.

Un sourire, une bouchée, un signe de tête, une petite coupe. Putain, il se faisait chier comme un rat mort.

Il cherchait Harry du regard pour lui signaler son départ quand il tomba sur Blaise et son regard incendiaire. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec un petit four et du son salut à son verre de punch.

Le métis fut immédiatement près de lui, inquiet.

- Ca va Ron, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, répondit-il en posant son verre, merci.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?

- Il semblerait bien.

- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

- C'est la réponse que j'espérais, souffla Blaise, viens avec moi.

- Où ?

- Chez moi.

- Mais et Harry.

- Je t'aime Ron, j'ai envie de toi.

- D'accord, capitula le roux, je viens.

Sans attendre, de peur qu'il se désiste, Blaise attrapa Ron par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ron chercha Harry des yeux pour lui indiquer son soudain départ mais ils transplanèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu le trouver.

- Alors Potter, que penses-tu de cette … horreur ?

- Malefoy !

- J'ignore ce qui pousse les sorciers à vouloir rendre hommage à celui qui a failli causer leur perte.

- Je pense que c'est pour ne pas que les gens oublient.

- Tu es capable d'oublier toi ?

- Non, avoua Harry.

- Personne ne le pourra, chaque famille à au moins perdu un proche, famille ou ami.

- Tu es venu seul ?

- Non, Blaise était là avant d'embarquer ton futur époux.

- Ron ?

- Pourquoi tu es polygame ?

- Non.

- Bien, moi non plus.

- Je ne comprends pas Malefoy.

- Je te veux Potter et je n'accepterai pas de te partager avec un autre.

- Aurais-tu oublié que je me marie dans 15 jours ?

- Ton futur mari est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Blaise donc je suppose que les fiançailles sont quelque peu remises en question.

- Il semblerait, sourit-il.

- Une chose est certaine Potter tu ne sembles pas effondré par la rupture de tes fiançailles et savoir Weasley avec un autre ne te rends pas malheureux.

- Ron et moi n'étions pas un vrai couple, soupira Harry. Nous voulions juste attirer votre attention.

- Et bien c'est réussi.

- Oui, je suis heureux pour Ron, il est avec celui qu'il aime.

- Harry, les interrompit le premier ministre.

- A plus tard Malefoy.

Harry soupira en s'éloignant. Drago ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, il ne lui avait parlé que de lui appartenir, mais pour combien de temps ? Un jour, une semaine, le temps qu'il se lasse de lui ?

Il songea à Ron et Blaise, il espérait de tout cœur que cela marche entre eux, Ron l'aimait tant.

Il aurait voulu que cela fonctionne aussi pour lui, il en avait mal dans tout son être.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement après s'être débarrassé de sa B.A. hebdomadaire, il chercha Drago à travers la foule mais il ne le retrouva pas. Il devait si faire, il n'était pas intéressé plus que ça par lui.

Il rentra seul, encore une fois.

Allongés côte à côte, Blaise et Ron reprenaient leur respiration. Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois et Ron en aurait pleuré de joie. Blaise se tourna vers lui et encercla sa taille de son bras avant de lui embrasser la mâchoire.

Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux et continua à contempler le plafond.

Soucieux, Blaise attira son attention en lui grimpant dessus.

- Tu as des remords ? Tu penses à Harry ?

- Non, le rassura Ron, je te l'ai dit Harry et moi on faisait semblant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

- J'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser que tout cela est vrai. J'en ai rêvé tellement de fois si tu savais.

- Et moi donc, soupira Blaise, la première fois que je t'ai vu à la une de la gazette pour l'annonce de ton mariage j'ai cru que mon monde s'effondrait. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais hétéro et fou de Granger et là, je découvrais que j'aurais pu avoir ma chance auprès de toi et que je n'avais jamais rien tenté. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours.

- Quant à moi je pensais être assez insignifiant pour ne pas mériter un seul de tes regards, alors imaginer que tu aies envie d'être avec moi dépassait l'entendement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais refusé mes avances.

- Tu m'aurais kidnappé à dos de dragon et séquestré dans un vieux manoir perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise.

- Hum, et j'aurais abusé de toi encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu cris grâce et avoues que tu m'aimes.

- Serpentard, grogna Ron.

- Tu n'as pas idée, sourit le métis.

- Et Malefoy ?

- Un truc à trois ?

- Mais non idiot, grimaça Ron, est-ce qu'il aime Harry ?

- Oui, autant que je t'aime toi.

- Ils doivent être ensemble alors.

- Il y a des chances et je suis sûr qu'ils doivent rattraper le temps perdu.

- Essayerais-tu de me faire passer un message ?

- Oui peut-être, répondit Blaise en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

**Samedi 14 juin**

Blaise se leva de bonne heure afin de préparer son petit déjeuner à Ron. Sur son petit nuage, il souhaitait que tout se passe pour le mieux. Aussi quand il croisa Drago en tête à tête avec Julian dans la cuisine un malaise s'empara de lui.

Que faisait-il là ? Et surtout où était Potter ?

- Salut Blaise, bien dormi ?

- Pas trop, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'habite là tu te souviens ?

- Tu n'es pas avec …

- Non, le coupa-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ? intervint Julian.

- Rien, fit Drago.

- Ah voici la gazette, dit Julian en voyant arriver le hibou, ma main à couper que le couple Potter-Weasley va encore faire la une avec leur merveilleuse idylle.

- Ca ne risque pas, pouffa Blaise.

- Effectivement, rit Drago en leur montrant la une. **Le sauveur trahi !** A l'heure où nous écrivons ces quelques lignes, blablabla, nous ne pouvons que supposer l'immense tragédie que doit vivre notre héros, blablabla, à deux semaines de leur union, blablabla, trahi par son futur mari Ron Weasley.

- Eh bien ! Ce mec est vraiment un idiot, soupira Julian, laissé tomber Potter pour un pauvre abruti.

- Eh ! râla Blaise.

- Potter est le meilleur parti dont on puisse rêver, il à la gloire, la fortune, la beauté. Que peut-il espérer de mieux ?

- De l'amour, répondit Ron en se blottissant dans les bras Blaise.

- Ça t'en bouche un coin, sourit Blaise, c'est moi l'abruti.

- Vous disiez vrai alors, marmonna Julian.

- Où est Harry ? demanda Ron en désignant Julian d'un léger coup de tête.

- Voici Julian, l'ex de Drago et celui qui nous prête l'appartement, fit Blaise.

- Enchanté, grogna Ron, et Harry ?

- Sûrement chez lui, dit Drago.

- Ok, je vais aller le voir.

- Tu ne veux pas un petit déjeuner ?

- Non, j'ai un ami à aller consoler. On se voit plus tard.

- Ok, à plus tard, soupira Blaise en regardant partir son petit ami. Bien, dit-il à l'intention de Drago qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

- Je parle pour Harry.

- Il n'est peut-être pas intéressé, tenta Julian.

- Bien sûr et à ton avis il est là pour quoi ? Oh ! Tu crois que c'est pour toi ?

- Blaise, intervint Drago.

- Harry t'aime Drago et il n'attend qu'une chose, que tu lui dises.

- Et lui il ne m'a rien dit hier.

- Ils ont tout fait pour attirer notre attention, ils ont fait les trois quart du boulot.

- Oui mais nous devons faire le plus dur.

- Dire à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes c'est si difficile ?

- Oui, ça l'est pour moi.

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit, intervint Julian.

- Parce toi il ne t'a jamais aimé, mais Harry il l'aime et depuis longtemps.

Le blond soupira et quitta la table, laissant Blaise et Julian, seuls, se toisant méchamment.

- Harry ! Tu es là ? cria Ron.

- Dans la cuisine.

- Salut, tu vas bien ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

- Moi ça va, comme tu peux te l'imaginer. J'en déduis que tu n'as pas encore lu la gazette.

- Non, d'habitude c'est toi qui me fais la lecture et trie ce qui est intéressant. Pourquoi il y a quoi ?

- Tu fais la une.

- Comme d'habitude, soupira-t-il.

- Ils savent déjà que je t'aie quitté et tu passes pour la pauvre victime du salopard de Ronald Weasley qui te fait cocu à quinze jours du mariage.

- Il manquait plus que ça, geignit-il.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être plus discret.

- Tu n'y es pour rien tu sais, de toute fa…

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! hurla une voix émanant de la cheminée.

- Oh merde, grimaça Ron.

- Ron je te vois, cesse donc de te cacher derrière Harry.

- Bonjour Molly, la salua Harry.

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour mon grand, tu vas bien ? Quant à toi Ronald Weasley, comment as-tu pu faire cela à Harry ?

- Mais maman.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, ce que tu as fait est impardonnable.

- Molly, intervint Harry, vous saviez que c'était un faux mariage destiné à retrouver ceux que l'on aime.

- Et ça a marché au moins ? fit-elle suspicieuse.

- Oui maman, je suis avec Blaise et il m'aime.

- Oh ! Mon bébé est amoureux. Aller approche et raconte-moi tout en détail.

Ron grimaça et tel un condamné à l'échafaud, il se dirigea vers les flammes verdoyantes de l'âtre. Harry quant à lui, se sentant de trop, quitta la pièce et regagna sa chambre qu'il se promit de ne plus quitter pendant les 10 prochaines années.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Dimanche 15 juin**

Blaise s'inquiétait, Ron n'était pas reparu et il ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles.

Il tournait en rond dans l'appartement et malgré ses 180 m2, il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir Julian dans les pattes, n'avait-il pas un métier ?

Drago, lui, semblait être ailleurs ne remarquant pas le manège de son ex qui tentait de se faire bien voir.

Tout ceci l'exaspérait, le mutisme de Drago, l'attitude de Julian et surtout l'absence de Ron. Il s'était imaginé tout un tas de scénario allant du plus probable au plus fou, peut-être avait-il changé d'avis, peut-être s'était-il désartibulé en transplanant, ou alors il avait eu un accident et il était inconscient ou devenu amnésique.

Ou, le plus simplement du monde, il avait découvert que ses sentiments pour Harry étaient plus forts qu'il ne le pensait.

Julian passait pour la énième fois devant lui avec un plateau, transportant des biscuits cette fois-ci. Là c'était de trop.

- Tu n'en as pas marre ?

- Pardon ?

- De jouer au larbin.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si très bien, tu veux un petit gâteau Drago ? Un thé peut-être ? Tu es tendu, tu veux un petit massage ? Tu es fatigué tu devrais t'allonger. Tu veux une couverture ? Un oreiller ? Une petite pipe ?

- Je te prierai de garder ta mauvaise humeur pour toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'aies fait largué que tu dois faire chier les autres.

- Je ne me suis pas fait larguer et si mon humeur ne te convient pas tu peux partir on ne te retient pas.

- Eh ! Je suis chez moi ici, s'insurgea Julian.

Le métis grimaça, cette info lui avait légèrement échappée.

- Harry, sort de là, tambourina Ron à la porte de sa chambre.

- Non.

- Allez, ça fait une journée que tu es là-dedans, tu vas mourir de faim.

- Tant mieux.

- C'est très adulte comme comportement.

- Dégage, va voir Blaise.

- Il attendra.

- Tu l'as prévenu au moins ?

- Euh … non, grimaça-t-il.

- Abruti.

- Sort de là avant que l'abruti ne fasse exploser ta porte.

- Va voir Blaise.

- Ok, mais tu viens avec moi.

- Non.

- Tant pis, à cause de toi je vais perdre l'homme que j'aime.

Du mouvement se fit entendre derrière la porte, ainsi qu'un juron étouffé.

- Comment oses-tu dire cela ? fit Harry en ouvrant la porte à toute volée.

- Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé toute ta vie, tu dois voir Drago.

- Pour quoi faire ? Pour qu'il me dise qu'il veut juste me baiser.

- Ce serait déjà ça et en tout cas cela ne pourrait pas te faire de mal.

- Hé !

- Je suis sûr que tu es en manque.

- Et alors ? Même si c'est vrai je ne sais pas ce que cela va changer.

- Habille-toi et viens avec moi.

- j'ai dit non, n'insiste pas.

- Si, tu vas faire baver Malefoy et tu verras qu'il ne te résistera pas longtemps.

- Tu crois ?

- Certain. Mets ton pantalon noir satiné et mets le tee-shirt, celui que tu as ramené d'Ibiza.

- Pas celui-là, pâlit Harry.

- Oh que si ! Dépêche-toi avant que Blaise pense que je l'ai jeté comme une bouse de dragon.

**POV Blaise**

- Ah ! Te voilà, fais-je en me jetant sur Ron et en l'embrassant. Tu m'as laissé en plan et j'ai cru que …

Je m'interrompis en voyant que celui-ci tenait la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit et je me reculais pour recréer une distance plus raisonnable entre nous.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de leurs mains liées, ce que Ron dût remarquer car aussitôt il reprit la sienne.

- On a transplané ensemble, fit Ron.

- Oui, j'ai vu.

- C'est pour cela que l'on se tenait la main, dit-il gêné. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelles mais Harry a eu un petit passage à vide et je suis resté pour l'aider.

Harry hocha la tête aussitôt pour confirmer les dires de Ron et si je ne le montrais pas j'en fus soulagé.

- Bonjour, fit Julian en s'approchant, ravi de te rencontrer, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers Harry.

- Merci, dit poliment Harry.

- Je suis Julian un ami très proche de Drago.

- Ex petit ami, précisais-je sous le regard noir de l'homme. Sympa ton tee-shirt Harry, c'est moldu ?

- Oui, rougit Harry en croissant les bras devant lui.

- Drago va être content de te voir.

- Tu crois ?

- Il est dans sa chambre au bout du couloir à gauche.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa Julian.

- Il est assez grand, protestais-je.

- Ça ira Blaise.

- Bien alors allons-y, sourit Julian.

Je les regardais partir, comme si en l'espace de quelques mètres, Julian pourrait faire quelque chose à Harry. Avec le temps je devenais de plus en plus méfiant. Un raclement de gorge, me tira de ma contemplation pour me ramener vers un rouquin légèrement tendu.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

- Tu comptes agir toujours comme cela ?

- Non, c'était un cas spécial.

- Oui Harry devait pleurnicher sur son lit, je comprends que c'était plus important que moi.

- Non Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux passer après Harry toute ma vie Ron.

- Je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Si Harry a besoin de toi c'est ok, mais tiens moi au courant.

- D'accord.

- Ne me laisse plus comme ça.

- Jamais, soupira Ron ravi de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Malgré la faible distance qui les séparait de la chambre de Drago, Harry eut plusieurs fois le temps de se faire des films sur leurs retrouvailles. Est-ce que Drago voudrais de lui ? L'accueillerait-il avec le sourire ? Voudrait-il seulement lui ouvrir ?

- Et donc, finit Julian, j'aime Drago et lui aussi et je vais lui demander de m'épouser.

- Pardon ! Tu disais ? fit Harry revenant à la réalité.

- Je disais que …

- Harry ! dit Drago qui venait d'ouvrir la porte

- Bonjour Drago.

- Viens, entre. Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle.

- Mais Drago, intervint Julian, je …

- Plus tard Julian, j'ai plus important à faire.

Sur ce, il attrapa Harry par le bras et claqua la porte au nez de Julian.

Mal à l'aise, Harry s'empressa de sourire pour cacher son appréhension. Drago l'observa attentivement avant de froncer les sourcils.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers l'armoire située au fond de la pièce, chercha quelque chose parmi les vêtements suspendus et revint vers Harry avec une chemise grise.

- Tiens ! Mets ça, dit-il en lui jetant la chemise.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est quoi ce truc ? cria-t-il en désignant le tee-shirt. C'est écrit Fuck me I'm famous. Tu veux te faire violer en pleine rue ?

- Euh non, c'est Ron qui …

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, enfile la chemise et donne-moi ce tee-shirt que je le brûle ?

- Ce n'est pas un peu excessif ? se plaignit Harry en boutonnant la chemise.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne partage pas.

- Oui il me semble.

- Et ça vaut pour les 100 prochaines années.

- Tu comptes vivre aussi vieux ?

- Bien plus encore, mais après on sera trop vieux pour penser à autre chose qu'à nos rhumatismes.

- C'est quoi ça ? Une déclaration ?

- Ça y ressemble, grimaça le blond.

- Donc j'aurai le droit de voir d'autres hommes quand j'aurai environ 125 ans.

- Oui, comme des médicomages par exemple.

- Tu es assez exclusif comme mec.

- Toujours quand j'aime.

- C'est bon à savoir, car je suis comme toi. Quand j'aime c'est pour la vie.

- Et tu es amoureux en ce moment ?

- Possible, et toi ?

- Possible aussi.

- Et tu comptes lui dire quand ?

- Très vite, mais ne t'inquiètes pas quand je lui dirai tu seras le premier au courant.

- Je suis ravi de le savoir, rit Harry en lui sautant dessus.

**15 jours plus tard**

- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de Mr Blaise Zabini et de Mr Ron Bilius Weasley.

Mr Zabini acceptez-vous de prendre Mr Ron Weasley pour époux ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Mr Weasley acceptez-vous de prendre Mr Zabini, ici présent, pour époux ?

- Oui, dit-il ému.

- Echangez vos alliances.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, son témoin, tandis que Blaise demandait discrètement les anneaux à Drago.

- Par ces anneaux je vous déclare mari et mari, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Un silence régna un instant, le temps d'entendre les sanglots d'émotion de Molly assise au premier rang.

- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Et Blaise de se fit pas prier.

- Hum, hum, les interrompit une voix au bout de quelques minutes. Je suis désolé mais je suis attendu pour une réunion juste après.

- Oh ! bien sur Mr le Ministre, s'excusa Ron avant de prendre Blaise par la main pour laisser la place.

- Bien, nous sommes de nouveau réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy et de Mr Harry James Potter. Mr Malefoy, acceptez-vous de prendre Mr Potter, ici présent, pour époux ?

- Oui et jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Mr Potter voulez-vous prendre Mr Malefoy pour époux ?

- Je le veux.

- Y a intérêt, rajouta Drago faisant rire une partie de l'assemblée.

- Vous pouvez échanger les alliances. Par ces anneaux je vous déclare mari et mari si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

D'un air féroce, Drago toisa les invités de la cérémonie, prêt à en découdre avec le premier qui oserait se racler la gorge ou bouger le petit doigt.

- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Aussitôt des flashs crépitèrent en tous sens, immortalisant pour tous les journaux du monde sorcier cet instant.

- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur que vous méritez Harry.

- Merci Monsieur le Ministre et merci d'avoir accepté de nous marier.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il tout en souriant aux photographes.

**100 ans plus tard**

- Harry, Harry, il est sourd comme un pot, s'énerva Drago.

- Oui amour, répondit Harry.

- C'est quoi cette photo ?

- Comment ?

- La photo à la une de la gazette.

- Qui c'est qui est chouette ?

- Pffff, souffla Drago, la photo, dit-il en brandissant le journal.

- Ah ! fit le grisonnant, c'est moi.

- Je t'ai reconnu, je suis vieux pas sénile.

- Je suis beau, hein !

- Ouais, en plus d'être sourd il devient aveugle le pauvre, soupira-t-il.

- J'ai entendu, pesta Harry.

- Tu es sourd quand cela t'arrange.

- Quoi ? Tu veux des Oranges ?

- Qui est le bellâtre à tes côtés ? cria-t-il.

- Qui lui ?

- Oui, pas le vieux croulant à côté.

- Il est beau hein !

- Pourquoi te tient-il par la taille ?

- T'aimerais bien le savoir, le nargua-t-il.

- Non, j'aurais juste aimé être à ta place, hurla-t-il. Bien sûr que je veux le savoir, qui est-ce ?

- Mon amant.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Bien sûr idiot, je suis bien trop vieux pour cela.

- Pourtant hier soir, argua le blond.

- Bien, tu veux savoir la vérité ?

- Oui.

- J'ai glissé.

- Pardon !

- J'ai plus la même vigueur mon amour et hier j'ai failli tomber, et sans ce jeune homme je me serais étalé comme une bouse de dragon.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je suis Harry Potter, grogna-t-il, enfin à une époque cela voulait encore dire quelque chose. Aujourd'hui je suis devenu un vieux croulant comme tu dis si bien.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, aujourd'hui aussi fort qu'il y a 50 ou 100 ans.

- Je le sais, mais tout s'écroule autour de nous, le temps a filé si vite.

- L'important c'est que l'on soit encore tous les deux.

- Oui, pas comme Ron, soupira-t-il.

- Blaise me manque aussi, tout cela à cause d'une foutue grippe moldue.

- Tu ne me quitteras jamais ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que non, qui voudrait de toi si je te laissais idiot.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi vieux croulant, moi aussi.

Ils vécurent encore quelques années et s'éteignirent ensemble par un beau matin de juillet.

Harry, mourant, Drago décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui aussi de tirer sa révérence.

On les retrouva quelques jours plus tard, allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, figés pour l'éternité.

FIN


End file.
